


Out Of This World Drabbles

by PyromaniacCreator



Series: Out Of This World [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Comfort, Dulse gets new team members, Fluff, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Team Skull (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyromaniacCreator/pseuds/PyromaniacCreator
Summary: just a series of short, or longer, drabbles relating to the daily life of Alex, Dulse, Zossie, Soliera and Davealso has things from Dave's perspective in some drabbles, mainly showing how he platonically bonds with Guzma
Relationships: Dulse/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Series: Out Of This World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709458





	Out Of This World Drabbles

Kalos. A very beautiful region filled with many Pokemon one would love to have on their team. This was the case with Dulse as well. You see, he had been wanting to get his team full and being in Kalos for their honeymoon granted the perfect opportunity to find Fairy types he wouldn’t see in Alola. Alex wasn’t surprised by this at all, for he knew far too well how exciting it was to meet new Pokemon you normally wouldn’t see. So the two made their way to Route 11 as Alex had mentioned that a very cute Electric and Fairy type Pokemon could be found there. Alex was reminiscing how he used to walk this road on his adventures here, while Dulse marveled at the beauty of the crystals sprouting from the ground and the lush nature. The two trainers looked around for a while before setting their eyes on the target. There it was, Dedenne.   
‘’Careful now.’’ Alex whispered. Dulse nodded, and the two crept up closer to the Pokemon. Before long the Dedenne noticed the two people looming above and initiated the battle. Dulse sends out Poipole and calls the first attack. It’s a short battle as the Dedenne soon started faltering on its spot. Alex yanks out an Ultra Ball from his bag and hands it over, and Dulse chucks it toward Dedenne, who gets pulled within. The ball wiggles, and it wiggles, and it wiggle until it comes to a stop. Dulse walks over and picks the ball up.   
‘’Welcome to the family, Sprocket.’’ he said, putting the ball onto his belt.   
‘’Amazing job!’’ Alex cheered. ‘’You’ve really gotten the hang of Pokemon battles and catching!’’ he added. Dulse smiles at him.  
‘’I had the best teacher I could’ve ever asked for.’’ he said. Alex blushes slightly at the compliment.  
‘’Thanks…’’ he mumbles.  
‘’You’re welcome, Sunshine.’’ Dulse replied. ‘’Now, got any other good suggestions?’’ he asked.   
‘’Well! I do! But we’ll need to travel quite a bit to get there.’’ Alex replied, pulling out his Kalos map and finding the right spot.  
‘’Togepi are really rare around here, so we’ll need to go to a specific place to find one for you.’’ he said. ‘’It’s this Safari Zone kinda thing, it’s kinda neat actually.’’ he added. And so the two were on to their next location.at Kiloude City.

‘’And here we are.’’ Alex said as the two arrived at the safari. They instantly embark into the tall grass on the lookout for Togepi. It takes a little effort and a good eye, but they see a horde of Togepi not too far away. Alex and Dulse sneak up closer, until they’re close enough to initiate battle. Alex gets swooped straight into the battle with Dulse and he’s chuckling about it. Poipole takes care of the Togepi, causing it to almost faint. But Dulse reacted fast and chucked the Ultra Ball at it. The ball wiggles three times before coming to a stop. Dulse lets out an excited sound akin to a squeal, but not quite. Alex laughs at his antics a bit.   
Dulse goes to pick up the ball and puts it on to his belt with the others.   
‘’I think I’ll name this one Gaia.’’ he said, patting the ball.   
‘’You’re on a roll with the names! I’m digging this!’’ Alex piped up. ‘’Now, I think your final team member is actually back in Alola.’’ he added.  
‘’Oh?’’ Dulse asked.  
‘’Yeah, I feel like a Cutiefly would fit you well.’’ Alex replied. ‘’But that can wait, we still have almost three weeks of our honeymoon left. So many more things to witness! Oh! Oh! I gotta show you the place where I saved the world! And maybe we could go visit Professor Sycamore again to see the rest of my Pokemon! You’ll never believe who I left at his care.’’ Alex rambled on.   
‘’Who did you leave at his care?’’ Dulse asked, his interest piqued by the slightest.   
‘’My Yveltal.’’ Alex replied. ‘’It’s the Pokemon that was used to almost end the world.’’ he added.   
‘’You and your friends keep talking about how you saved the world. Could I possibly hear the full story?’’ Dulse asked.   
‘’I haven’t told you?’’ Alex asked. Dulse shook his head.  
‘’Ohhh, well… that’s a long story. Let’s get back to Lumiose City and I’ll tell you everything over some coffee and biscuits.’’ Alex said. And thus, the two headed towards the center of the region, with two new family members in their safe keeping. Soft or not, Dulse had really grown fond of Fairy types ever since Alex’s lesson on Pokemon types. Nothing like a magical creature beating down a strong Dragon type. Enough said.


End file.
